


I thought we were done with self-discovery?

by Lackingmilk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Other, Rejection, Self-Discovery, Shiro and Krolia helping Keith with his romantic and sexuality issues??, Voltron, also i'm bad at writing im sorry, i'm LIVING for Mother son bonding leave me ALONE it was like the one good thing about season 7, no other romances in this, one-sided romance, respecting Axca's character whilst also having Keith reject her, self-made season 7 continuation, so anything else is up to interpretation, sorry Axca he's gay, vld, yea!!!, yeah!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackingmilk/pseuds/Lackingmilk
Summary: Finally, the space adventure has been put to a stand-still for the time being.With his mom back in his life, Keith is starting to feel like he's finally figured himself out.Then Axca shows up.





	I thought we were done with self-discovery?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate axca in the slightest, don't get me wrong! I'm just very upset by this forced heterosexual relationship, and i think it would be good to have something to cover it properly. Axca and Keith just, do NOT have good chemistry together, for more reasons than Keith being gay.
> 
> this is a work in progress even in this chapter, because i am going through spells of extreme nauseating sadness that makes it hard to write. also sorry for grammar issues and how badly this is not going to flow. my writing isn't the best, and it's kinda stiff.
> 
> I'm gonna be doing my best here with editing and grammar, but please give me any criticism regarding grammar or word choice!!! i would love to have some help :> this isn't meant to be a "i hate kaxca so im gonna write keith rejecting her >:))))!!" fic, this is me genuinely trying to explore my own personal ideals for keith and keith's sexuality in general. It's true i don't like Kaxca, but it goes so much deeper than me just thinking Keith is gay. hopefully i can properly express it in this writing piece, bc honestly im kinda shit at making things flow naturally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boy awakes after the battle with multiple randoms enemies. his head hurts, and he just wants to sleep.  
> Edit: holy shit Krolia is hard to write

Keith rose with a start. He blinked a few times, groaning at the way his entire body ached, especially his head. Fuck, it felt like he had been through a goddamn blender. Either way he still had to get up, still had to be a leader and the paladin of the Black Lion. When he tried to sit up, his muscles were immediately screaming for him to lay his ass back down and go back to sleep. Instead, he forced himself upright and focused on his surroundings, tired eyes scanning the room. 

It clicked that he was, in fact, in a hospital bed, which really should have been obvious given the overwhelming stink of sanitizer and whatever else hospitals used to make it smell so damn clean. Fuckkk, his head hurt even more now and he really really just wanted to rest. But at the same time, he had no idea if there was still a battle going on somewhere or not, if his team needed him, if Voltron needed him. Keith figured he should at least try to figure out what was going on outside of the building. 

Shit, he really wanted to sleep though.

Then the door to his room was opening.

"Keith. You're awake."

Keith looked up to see his mom walk through the door with a tray of food, Kolivan following behind her. A small smile pulled at Krolia's lips, her eyes softening for her clearly confused son.

"Mom? What happened? Is there still a fight going on? Where are the paladins? Where's Shiro?"

Krolia held the tray in one hand while she pulled a chair over to the side of Keith's bed, setting the tray in his lap. Kolivan just sat near the window and pulled the blinds back to allow more light in. 

Keith squinted a little at the sudden light, then looked to his mom expectantly. Krolia hummed a little before speaking.

"After you and the other paladins of Voltron carried away the other robot, the explosion obviously had some effects your health, your teammates not excluded. Your doctor informed us that your worst injury is a fractured rib. Also a moderate concussion, but that's all besides some scratches and bruising. Most everything else was protected by your lion and armor. Your other teammates are resting now, and Shiro is busy being a leader. You can relax Keith, for now the fighting is at a standstill."

Keith breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes softening as he calmed down. 

"That's... Good to hear. It's so good to see you, mom. Kolivan looks better as well."

 Krolia leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Keith's shoulders to pull him into an embrace.

"It's good to see you too, Keith. I'm so relieved you made it out of this fight. I don't know what i would have done if I lost you again."

Smiling, Keith wrapped his arms tightly around his mother, his heart fluttering happily in a way he was getting more and more used to.

Shiro had made him feel happy all those years ago, but that was in more of a brotherly sense. Keith had never known until Krolia had walked into his life the feeling of having someone there who loved you so intensely, unconditionally. He loved it, and he loved her. He was so lucky to have his mom back. 

* * *

 

1 month later, and Keith was allowed to leave the hospital officially. Lance had joked about it, saying he was being let out on good behavior, but Keith knew inevitably he would need to go back to make sure his rib was still healing correctly. 

His mother had said she wanted to go somewhere with him, and he had immediately agreed.

To Keith, finally being able to go somewhere with his mom,  _on earth_ , meant everything.

Of course, Keith hadn't fully considered they would be visiting his dad's grave, but it also made sense. Somewhere, it also felt right. A slightly darker family reunion, However, it was important for them to be here together, Kosmo in tow.

Keith frowned down at his mom, resting his hand lightly on her shoulder as she grieved silently, her eyes slightly duller as she read the headstone for her lost lover.

"I'm sorry mom. He was so stubborn, he went back, he would always go back, but that time he didn't make it back out." 

His voice was heavy, and Kosmo whimpered a little, pushing up against his side and trying to nuzzle his face. Keith smiled a little sad smile, rubbing his hand absentmindedly over Kosmo's head and ruffling up the fur there. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
